


Fata Organa

by whitchry9



Series: 23 Emotions [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's waiting to be discharged after bombs leveled half of the city when she sees the blind man arguing with the nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fata Organa

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> fata organa
> 
> n. a flash of real emotion glimpsed in someone sitting across the room, idly locked in the middle of some group conversation, their eyes glinting with vulnerability or quiet anticipation or cosmic boredom—as if you could see backstage through a gap in the curtains, watching stagehands holding their ropes at the ready, actors in costume mouthing their lines, fragments of bizarre sets waiting for some other production.

Anita's waiting to be discharged when she sees him. She wasn't that badly hurt in the explosions that seemed to level half the city, just some cuts and scrapes. She only needed three stitches.

So she's waiting in a chair, across from the nursing station when she spots him. He's clearly upset, hands tight around the cane he's holding, white, with a red tip, she notes, which means he's blind. The sunglasses that he's still wearing despite being indoors only cements her suspicion.

He's speaking with one of the nurses, one who was probably called in when it wasn't even her shift, because she's not wearing scrubs like most of the others. Anita knows she's a nurse though, because she was the one who moved her from the bed to the chair in the hallway, apologizing, but explaining they had more patients who needed it.

Looking closer at the man, Anita notes that his clothes don't seem to be ripped or torn, so he probably wasn't hurt in the explosions. But he also seems to have dust in his hair and she can spot a red patch on the cuff of his button up shirt. But if he was injured, why would he change before coming to the hospital? Unless he wasn't injured in the explosions. Perhaps he fell over something on his way to the hospital. There's no way for her to tell.

He's still arguing with the nurse about something, his voice almost raised enough that she can hear.

The nurse is speaking to him in a soothing voice, with one hand placed on his shoulder. She's trying to calm him down, probably to avoid calling for help. The hospital is being stretched to its limits with all the victims of the explosion, and there isn't anyone who could come.

He pulls away from her grip, swinging his cane in front of him like he's determined to search the entire hospital to find what he needs. Some sort of friend or relative, she'd guess. People really only get that worked up when it's about someone they care about.

He only makes it a few steps before the nurse grabs him by the shoulder, holding him back.

“Let me go,” he says sharply.

“He's fine, Matt. I promise.” She sighs. “I'll take you to him, okay?”

The relief is visible. The man, Matt, sags like all his strings have been cut.

He nods and says something to the nurse.

There are so many emotions evident on his face, relief and gratitude and resignation, and there may be a prayer on his lips. She knows what that's like. But it's more than just that; the man is clearly exhausted and in pain and probably hurt somewhere under his nice clothes, and the nurse knows that. And yet she's just taking him to see his friend. There is so much more to this story than she can possibly know, and she forgets that she's been staring at these two strangers while they undergo something extremely intimate in the hallway of a hospital. She can't look away though.

The nurse offers her elbow, and the man takes it, and he's led into the same room that Anita was just taken from. She wonders which of the men is the friend of Matt. She hopes that he's alright, and that Matt will be alright as well. He seems to be hiding something.

The nurse returns after a moment.

“You ready to go home?” she asks, exhaustion evident on her face, even as she tries to smile.

Anita nods. She has no business being here anymore, not when there are others who clearly need help more. And whoever Matt is and whether he's hurt or not, he needs to be here more than she does. 


End file.
